Carry Me Over
by Faith.l
Summary: Eu me perdia em você. SeverusLily. 1º lugar no II Challenge Severus/Lily do 3V


**Autora:** Faith  
**Sinopse: **_Eu me perdia em você._  
**Shipper:** Severus/Lily  
**Classificação:** PG - 13  
**Gênero:** Angst  
**Spoilers:** 7  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Tia Jo foi quem criou o Snape e a Lily e fez com eles o que quis. Eu só me divirto ressaltando o sofrimento do Snape :D

* * *

**N/A: **Pra você que é o motivo da existência dessa fic.

* * *

**Carry Me Over**

_We spent the summer with the top rolled down_

_Wished ever after could be like this_

_You said I love you babe without a sound_

_I said I'd give up my life for just one kiss_

_Live for your smile, and die for your kiss_

Tudo que você precisava fazer era sorrir. Quando você sorria, o mundo parava de girar, tudo perdia o sentido e só existíamos nós dois na face da Terra. Seu sorriso me dizia que estava tudo bem, e, ao mesmo tempo, dizia que eu nunca poderia ter você só para mim. Ele me perseguia. Espreitava entre as sombras e me surpreendia quando eu menos esperava, até que eu passei a esperá-lo a cada minuto. Era maravilhosa a forma que seus lábios tomavam, deixando os dentes aparecerem por baixo deles. Era maravilhoso o modo como você me olhava quando isso acontecia. E a sensação estranha que nascia na minha barriga e se espalhava para o resto do corpo, até meus dedos formigarem.

Eu tinha medo do seu sorriso.

Ele me intimidava, ao mesmo tempo em que me fazia acreditar que eu era capaz de tudo. Porque eu sabia que não poderia vê-lo para sempre. Porque eu não suportava saber que outras pessoas também podiam vê-lo. Eu o queria só para mim.

Queria _você _só para mim. Eu tinha sua amizade, seu carinho. Mas eu queria mais. Queria o que todos os namorados imprestáveis que você arrumava recebiam. Devia ter me contentado com aquilo que você me dava, eu sei, já era mais do que eu poderia ter.

Eu errei, Lily, você pode me perdoar?

Quando as férias se aproximavam, eu contava os dias até o momento de chegarmos em casa. De você ir me chamar para passarmos o dia no parque ou em qualquer outro lugar. Nada me deixava mais feliz do que ter você ao meu lado, acredite em mim.

Eu me lembro das últimas férias antes de nós tomarmos caminhos diferentes. Dos abraços, os melhores abraços do mundo, do cheiro do café e da fumaça dos cigarros. Foram os meses mais felizes de toda a minha vida. Eu não poderia imaginar a vida longa e frustrante que eu tinha pela frente.

Suas mãos eram pequenas e você segurava a xícara com cuidado. Eu deixava meu chocolate esfriar enquanto admirava o biquinho que seus lábios formavam para assoprar o líquido.

Eu me perdia em você.

Pouco tempo depois, você dava aquele sorriso que eu bem conhecia, que dizia que você queria fazer algo que nós, teoricamente, não podíamos fazer.

_Vamos, só mais uma vez, Severus,_ você insistia, apertando meu braço.

Eu me divertia. _Só mais uma vez?_, perguntava com um sorriso.

Você rolava os olhos, para depois fechá-los por alguns segundos. _Prometo que é a última._ O sorriso no seu rosto, sempre lá, me desafiando.

_Você sempre diz que é a última!_ Mas eu não negava, como poderia negar algo a você? E ali estava, chocolate quente com conhaque, sua bebida preferida.

Suas bochechas ficavam rosadas quando o conhaque começava a fazer efeito. Era lindo.

Logo a xícara estava vazia. Você abraçava os joelhos e acendia um cigarro. Ele combinava perfeitamente com seus dedos. Nunca existiu no mundo alguém que soubesse fumar um cigarro tão bem como você. Ver você fumando era como ver um pintor pintando um quadro, ou um escritor escrevendo um livro. Você simplesmente _sabia _como fazer.

Os cigarros após o chocolate, geralmente, significavam nostalgia. Era o momento em que eu te abraçava, colocava sua cabeça no meu ombro e te prometia que nunca nada iria mudar.

Você sorria. O sol estava nascendo. Era o fim de mais uma noite interminável.

Os raios de sol, que entravam pela janela, iluminavam cada fio do seu cabelo, e você adormecia nos meus braços. Não me lembro de visão mais linda do que essa; todos os tons de vermelho jogados sobre o meu ombro.

Você colocava as mãos sobre os olhos, respirava fundo e olhava para os lados, tentando descobrir onde estava. Reconhecia o meu quarto e sorria. Sempre sorria.

Café; era a _sua_ vez de me abraçar. Os braços claros e finos ao redor do meu pescoço, _você é meu melhor amigo, Severus._ Eu queria mais, certo, mas não conseguia esconder a felicidade quando ouvia essas palavras.

_Você também é a minha, Lily. Eu amo você._

Esses dias podiam ter durado para sempre.

Ninguém nunca te amou como eu, Lily.

Eu era capaz de qualquer coisa por você.

_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain_

_Washed away a dream of you_

_But nothing else could ever take you away_

'_Cause you'll always be my dream come true_

_Oh my darling, I love you_

Por quanto tempo uma pessoa pode agüentar essa dor? Eu tenho medo quando penso nisto. Morro de medo todas as vezes que acordo de madrugada, pouco depois de ter me deitado, quase sempre chorando. Por você, por nós dois, pelo que eu fiz. Eu te matei e morri junto com você. Nunca mais tive motivo algum para viver depois que você se foi. Mesmo dez anos depois, com seus olhos me seguindo em todos os cantos, eu não tinha vontade, eu apenas sobrevivi.

Porque, Lily, sem você não existe vida.

Às vezes eu sonho com você e acordo achando que você ainda está por perto, acordo esperando te encontrar adormecida nos meus braços mais uma vez, com o cabelo em chamas. Mas não, não existe mais sol, não existe mais fogo, você levou tudo isso embora quando se foi. Sua ausência é fria, é escura.

Ainda procuro pelo seu sorriso em cada corredor, cada esquina, cada sala de aula. Fico esperando você aparecer em qualquer lugar. Por que você não aparece, Lily?

Eu nunca tive coragem o suficiente para te dizer como realmente me sentia. Tinha tanto medo da sua reação. Eu não me permitia nem mesmo imaginar qual seria ela. Eu te amava tanto que me convenci que você nunca seria capaz de me amar do mesmo modo.

Tudo era mais simples quando nós éramos crianças. Não existia o cinza, só o preto e o branco; não existia um abismo separando o certo do errado, era um ou outro. Nenhum problema era grande o bastante, porque eu tinha você, e você tinha a mim. Nada podia se colocar entre nós dois. Eu já te amava naquela época, já pensava em você a cada passo que dava, mas nós éramos tão inocentes quanto duas crianças podem ser, e ter você em mente todo o tempo era a coisa mais prazerosa que eu podia ter.

Eu me lembro de cada instante que nós passamos juntos, de cada choro e cada riso seu. Meu coração bate mais rápido todas as vezes que penso nos seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. Posso até ouvir sua voz. Quero te abraçar mais uma vez, quero sentir seu cheiro de novo. Quero te dar mais uma xícara de chocolate e te ver fumar depois. Quero te ver sorrindo de manhã ao tomar café. Porque eu preciso de você, preciso te ter ao meu lado, mesmo que não seja do jeito que eu sempre quis.

Agora tudo vai acabar, _precisa_ acabar. Não importa para onde eu vá, eu preciso me livrar da dor.

Vejo seus olhos pela última vez. Leva-me pra longe, Lily, me leva com você.

**Fim**

* * *

Os dois trechos que aparecem na fic são da música I Remember You, aquela baladinha farofa do Skid Row, ahan. Eu simplesmente TINHA que escrever minha primeira Sev/Lily usando essa música.

O título, Carry Me Over, é o nome da baladinha estilo Bon Jovi do novo Avantasia.

Recomendo as duas músicas, loucamente!

Bom, a fic acabou ficando menor do que eu esperava, mas ficou exatamente do jeito que eu queria. Espero que gostem/chorem/sofram/se descabelem, viu Kim? XD

Guta, amor, obrigada por betar, mais uma vez.

Reviews, sempre, por favor!


End file.
